My Savior
by LoversLove
Summary: Sean and Emma talk about the shooting, and their feelings. Sean/Emma. Kinda hating on Sean/Ellie. Just a lil bit. Please Review


Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep

Sean Cameron awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He checked the caller ID. Ellie. He was so not in the mood to listen to her right now. All that b.s about being okay. He didn't need it right now. He pressed ignore and prayed she wouldn't call back.

He turned to the other side of the bed, sighing contently. It wasn't five minutes till his phone went off again. He let out a groan and picks it up.

"Hello," He answered both sleepily and angrily. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone about his feelings.

"Sean, can I talk to you…in person?" Emma's shaky voice sounded in his ear.

He shot up in his bed. She was the double standard.

Emma Nelson, Sean Cameron's ex-girlfriend for about a year, had called to meet up with him. This wouldn't bode well with Ellie.

"Yeah I guess. When."

I didn't even register what I was saying. But after what she had been through yesterday, I didn't have it in me to say no.

"Could you come over, please?"

Her voice is still shaking. I don't blame her. It was just yesterday when a gun was pointed at her face. She has a right to be shaken up. But why does she want to see me?

"Yeah. Be over there in 20"

Sean Cameron sat in front of Emma's house for about 10 minutes before he actually knocked on the solid wood door. He had no idea why he was so nervous, but he couldn't seem to make the feeling in the bottom of his stomach go away. It was like it was doing cartwheels.

Knock knock.

"Coming…" Emma's small voice sounded from inside the house, followed by the sound of tiny running feet. He stepped back a little, unsure of what to expect.

And there she was, Emma Nelson, in all of her teary eyed, mused hair glory. The moment her eyes met his she ran into his arms and buried her head into his neck, crying. He registered what was going on and held her against him, rubbing her back in little circles.

They sat like that for twenty minutes till Emma asked him to come inside, but neither of them moved too much. He carefully wrapped both arms around her tiny frame and lifted her, walking into her house, and kicking the door closed.

After dropping her, she proceeded to collapse onto the couch, wringing her hangs like a girl waiting to go into the principal's office. Slowly, Sean moved to sit next to her, once again unsure of how to handle the situation. She looked up at him, his unsure face, and scooted closer to him till she was practically in his lap. Once there she held him, then spoke.

"Sean…?" She whispered. Her voice was hollow, like a drone. As if all the life had been sucked out of her.

"Yes, Em?" His eyes widened as his cute name for her suddenly reappeared after so long. He would never call her that now, now that he was with Ellie and she was with Chris. What was going on with him today?

"We almost died yesterday…" Her voice started to shake again, her chest heaving against his. That's when it struck him that there was a reason he was here. She didn't feel comfortable with anyone else at the moment.

"I know, Emma. I know," he said soothingly, rubbing her head as if she was a dog. She buried her head further into his neck as she continued to speak.

"You saved me Sean… You saved me…." She started to repeat the words over and over, as if reminding herself, then went on, "You… put yourself in danger for me… after all we had been through… You saved me…"

"Of course I did Emma! He was going to kill us."

Slowly she started to unbury herself from his protective hold. Immediately he missed the warmth of her body on his.

"Rick wasn't going to kill you…just me…you and Toby were safe…he only wanted me…dead…"

Sean looked at her, her eyes were set straight forward, past him. He felt as if she was no longer talking to him, rather talking to herself, or a ghost.

Her eyes suddenly shot open and looked right at him, in a strange mix of love and curiosity. It felt strange.

Her voice was small and fragile, as if she was right at the edge, the edge of what, I don't know, but I wasn't going to let her fall.

"Why did you save me…?"

He looked at her, shocked. She looked back down, feeling stupid for asking the question, but she just wanted to know. Why? Why would he do that for her? She moved to stand up but he pulled her back into his body, into a hug.

"What do you mean why Emma? Do you think I want to die? No!" He held her harder to prove his words. His grip was protective, warm, and loving. Her tears were coming back.

"I Just… I didn't think you would risk your own life… Why would you do that?"

She was shaking like a leaf. Her frail body felt as if it was having seizures. Her sobs came out like coughs, it was all he could do to hold her tighter and rub her back.

"Em" He whispered soothingly, "I would never let anything hurt you…"

The sobs died down after a couple of minutes, and she looked up at him. Her eyes were loving, and warm. Slowly she pulled herself up, just enough, so that her lips touched his cheek.

His eyes closed as he felt her lips connect with his cheek, and the moment she dropped back down, his arms made their way back around her waist. They moved so that they were both lying fully on the couch, with her tiny frail body next to his, her head in his neck, and their arms around each other.

Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

Emma woke up first, at noon, on top of Sean. She looked around, scared that she had done something morally unacceptable, just to realize they were both fully clothed, just simply cuddling.

Sighing, she admired how peaceful Sean looked when he was asleep. He looked nothing like the hard ass he tried to be during the day. Rather he looked like a happy child. Her heart leapt a little bit when she looked the small smile playing at his lips. It's moments like this she realized that she still loved this boy.

She moved her hand up and moved some hair out of his face, sighing at the texture.

"Emma…" He moaned in his sleep. The sound of her name made her blush.

"Yes, Sean?" She giggled, wondering if she would get a response.

His eyes fluttered open, taking her in. She smiled quickly, before getting off of him. She made her way towards the kitchen as he continued to stare at her.

She turned and looked back at him, and smiled.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

His phone went off, scaring both of them out of the peaceful moment. He made a quick jumble to get the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen, and was immediately brought back to reality. He looked at Emma sadly, "It's Ellie…"

Emma's eyes looked down and smiled sadly, she knew that it had to end sometime; it was a wonderful dream though. She looked back at him and in her littlest voice said, "Answer it, Sean… She's probably worried sick." She then turned and went back into the kitchen.

Sean looked back down and the phone, glared really. The pressed ignore and ran into the kitchen.

"Emma!" He yelled as he entered.

"Yes, Sean." Her voice was fake, faking happiness. Trying not to let on that she was sad that he had a girlfriend, and that he wasn't hers…

He made his way toward her, and placed his hands on her hips. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and then whispered something she would never forget.

"I love you, but I have to go."

She looked up, hopeful. And in the one moment, that one simple gaze, they both knew each others feelings. She loved him too, and he knew.

He leaned his head down and brushed his lips over hers, smiled and backed away.

"I'll be back for you Emma. I promise."

Little did Emma know, Sean wasn't coming back any time soon. That night he left Ellie, and left to go back to Wasaga.

But Emma knew, their love was over. It would never be over. So long as their was a Sean and there was an Emma, Their love would be there, as strong as ever.


End file.
